1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data management, and in particular, to a method, a storage medium and a host computer for managing pulse-width modulation (PWM) in the host computer.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer is connected to an alternating current (AC) power supply and an operating system (OS) of the computer has not started up, pulse width modulation (PWM) leakage of current may occur, with a possible result the computer not powering up. A pull-up level 3.3V of the computer may be changed to standby 3.3V in order to prevent the PWM leakage. However, power consumption of the computer may be increased, and the PWM of the host computer cannot be managed efficiently and easily.